


En la oscuridad de los pensamientos

by zekecrist



Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: En una misión en la que Cecil tiene demasiadas dudas sobre el Rey, Kain es la única persona dispuesta a escucharle y comprenderle.
Relationships: Cecil Harvey & Kain Highwind, Cecil Harvey/Kain Highwind
Series: Drabbles Muy Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796122
Kudos: 2





	En la oscuridad de los pensamientos

Cecil se inclinó hacia Kain y hundió su cabeza en su hombro. Parecía estar esperando una reacción suya. 

—Está empezando a anochecer. —comentó Kain frente a aquel movimiento.

Cecil musitó una leve sonrisa.

—Quizás deberíamos descansar.

—Proseguiremos con el viaje mañana por la mañana.

Dicho esto, y observando el cercano anochecer que se reflejaba por encima de las montañas, los dos caballeros empezaron a preparar la tienda con tranquilidad.

Cecil mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento, pensando en algo que Kain podía intuir con facilidad; no se lo comentó hasta que terminaron de montar el sitio donde descansarían aquella noche.

Kain se acercó a él con lentitud, sentía que debía ser precavido con las palabras que escogería para empezar la conversación.

—Cecil... ¿Estás pensando en el rey, verdad?

El caballero oscuro se deshizo de su casco y miró al horizonte con algo de tristeza en su rostro.

—Desde ayer no he dejado de meditar sobre el tema de diversas maneras —suspiró profundamente para acto seguido mirar a Kain de forma intensa—. ¿Pero acaso ese simple acto significa cuestionarme todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, todo lo que él ha hecho por nosotros? Y es que aún así, no consigo llegar a ninguna respuesta que logre deshacerme de mis pensamientos de una buena vez. Porque no encuentro el sentido ni ninguna respuesta lógica, dime, Kain, ¿cómo puede alguien tan benevolente ser capaz de dañar a miles de personas, obligándome a mí, y a mis hombres, a robar el cristal de la gente de Mysidia sin misericordia alguna, y ni siquiera tener una buena razón para justificar esos actos?

Cecil explotó. Pero estuvo bien, dijo lo mismo que Kain pensaba, se arrodilló dirección a Cecil a pesar de no sentirse digno de mirarle a los ojos.

—Cecil... —susurró mientras observaba el suelo sin ninguna razón que no fuese no querer mirar a su compañero y amigo.

—Y si después de todo esto que he dicho, decides condenarme para siempre ante el rey, lo haré siempre dudando de la justificación nula que dio ante aquella injusticia, pero siempre agradeciendo todo lo que ha hecho por mí, que excepto ésta última acción, todo me ha otorgado felicidad y otras emociones derivadas.

Kain permaneció unos significativos segundos con los ojos abiertos, asombrado de las palabras que Cecil logró expulsar sin ningún temor. Jamás le había escuchado hablar así, y le conoce desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerda la primera vez que habló con él.

Entonces, se vió finalmente en su lugar de abandonar su casco y fijar su mirada en la de Cecil.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que tú. Me cuesta demasiado obedecer a un hombre cuyo interior se ve completamente diferente de todos los días que he pasado a su lado, mientras que en el exterior es exactamente el mismo que antes.

Los ojos reflejaban dolor y reprimidos pensamientos que se habían quedado abundados dentro de Kain. Cecil no supo cómo expresarse al inicio sobre lo que sentía.

Pero aquella fue la primera vez que Kain observó a Cecil sonreír con tristeza.


End file.
